


Sótano

by TobiasChase



Series: El hombre del bosque [1]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: M/M, Rape, Secuestro, Serial Killers, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiasChase/pseuds/TobiasChase
Summary: Cuando estuvo delante de este estrado el miedo le invandio asi como los recuerdos que lo que tuvo que vivir a causa de ese demente, pero no tenia otra opcion que hacerlo.
Relationships: The Beast/Wirt
Series: El hombre del bosque [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593316
Kudos: 21





	Sótano

El juzgado estaba lleno, ya sea de tontos curiosos llenos de morbo como la prensa que como buitres buscaban la carne para devorarla; después de todo aquel juicio era él más esperado del todo el año: las noticias se volvían a teñir de rojo.

Todos se enfocaban ante el acusado en cuestión que con una expresión tranquila en la cara se mantenía, situado en el lado izquierdo de la sala estaba sentado, parecía ignorar todo aquel que lo rodeaba. Era demasiado alto y delgado, portando un traje negro que le daba una pinta elegante. Cabellos negro un poco largo y alborotado que hacia resaltar su palidez, y unos extraños ojos pues la pupila era de color rosa, la iris de amarillo y la esclerótica de azul. Los ojos de un demonio, habían proclamado la prensa como si de un mensaje apocalíptico se tratara. A ese hombre, poco le había importado.

La bestia le había nombrado todos, incluso cuando no conocían su extraña forma. Incluso en esos momentos que todos conocían su nombre seguían refiriéndose a él con ese nombre.

En sus tiempos había sido buscado por ser un asesino serial, culpable de al menos 45 asesinatos ocurridos desde hacía 4 años. Variando todo aspecto de edad y género, aquel hombre acaba con sus vidas en zonas boscosas de forma lenta y tortuosa. Sin embargo, junto cuando el conteo ascendería a 46 su víctima logró escapar con vida. El único sobreviviente y la causa de su encierro.

Ahora que lo recordaba ¿Dónde estaba aquel afortunado joven? Los raros ojos de aquel hombre empezaron a buscar aquel chico que en esos momentos caminaba hacia el estrado. Temblaba como si estuviera en la intemperie del más crudo invierno y evitaba mirarle a toda costa. Tan pequeño seguía aquel castaño, tan patético.

Después de ver como se sentaba y miraba hacia el suelo, el abogado que estaba en su contra se acercó en un paso muy confiado aquel chico que tras hacer que hiciera el juramento, y tras hacerla unas preguntas el joven Wirt Cone empezó si relato. Las ideas de matarlo en ese momento se hacían tan latentes.

—Conoci a Jack Unterweger hace un año, yo estaba perdido, la verdad es que estaba desesperado y no sabía que hacer...- dijo recordando aquel suceso que había culminado como una pesadilla.

...

No podía creerlo, simplemente eso no podía ser verdad, pensaba un castaño de 16 años que con ira contenida pateaba todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Se suponía que solo sería una salida casual con sus amigos y termino perdido en aquel bosque. En parte no era su culpa perderse, no era un distraído ni nada por el estilo, si no que aquel bosque era tan monótono que no era ninguna sorpresa que se perdiera ¿no?

De pronto todas esas quejadas murieron cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse. Miro asustado a todas partes, buscando el origen del ruido, encontrándose con aquel calmado y aburrido panorama de altos árboles. Negó un poco y cuando estaba a punto de avanzar de nuevo escucho de nuevo el ruido.

—Esto no es gracioso ¿Quién está ahí?— pregunto tratando de aparentar no estar asustado aunque por muy dentro de su ser juraba que estaba a punto de orinarse los pantalones.

—Por lo que veo estas perdido ¿no, niño?— dio un respingo cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas. Dio la vuelta encontrándose con un hombre joven. Vestía totalmente de negro y le miraba curiosos. Sus gafas oscuras obstruían que pudiera ver sus ojos.

—Yo.... — dudo por un momento, pues aunque si lo estaba no quería aceptar su patética situación— si estoy perdido, señor.

—Suele pasar seguido, este bosque es extenso, quien no este familiarizado es normal que se pierda— comento con una voz completamente afable, serena que lo hizo sentir un poco bien. Seguro— por suerte yo conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano.

— ¿Me ayudaría regresar a la civilización?— pregunto totalmente ingenuo.

—Por supuesto, aunque estamos bastante lejos, te sugiero que me acompañes a mi casa, esa no esta tan lejos y tengo mi auto ahí, te llevare de vuelta en menos de media hora, te lo prometo.

—Se lo agradecería demasiado—sonrió un poco viendo como el hombre había empezado a caminar, él lo siguió sin decir nada más.

Como había dicho Jack, su casa no estaba tan lejos de donde se encontraban: se trataba de una simple cabaña de madera de dos pisos. Podía ver una camioneta de color negro. Al menos decía la verdad.

Entraron a la casa pues el hombre alego que siempre guardaba las llaves de su auto en casa ya que no lo utilizaba tan a menudo. Nada sospechoso por lo que termino accediendo sin pensarlo un momento. Incluso el hombre había tomado la cortesía de servirle un vaso de agua, vaya con lo cansado que estaba por vagar, le caía tan bien.

Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba esperándolo sus ojos se iban tornando más pesados, como si no hubiera dormido en una semana entera.

—Oh, disculpa Wirt, se me olvido un detalle— dijo el hombre acercándose al chico que apenas tenía consciente. Estaba completamente seguro que vio una sonrisa en esos pálidos labios— no hay ningún problema que le haya puesto sedantes a tu agua ¿verdad?— pregunto cómo quien había tomado el descaro de poner azúcar a un café sin haber preguntado antes.

— ¿Tu que...?— solo pudo decir eso antes de sentir brevemente su impacto contra el frio suelo y escuchar la leve pero siniestra risa de aquel hombre.

...

El chico se había detenido. Se suponía que había superado aquel episodio, pero todavía era demasiado para él. No creía que esas palabras que él se repetía en las noches que todo había pasado y que nada malo le pasaría de nuevo fueran verdaderos. Todo se tornó en silencio y se sintió perdido, solo, como aquella vez.

— ¿Puede continuar?— pregunto aquel abogado y el solo asintió. No podía echarse para atrás. Él tenía que pagar por los daños que había cometido. Por los daños que le hizo a él.

—Cuando desperté no sabía dónde estaba, pero si sabía que había su culpa, fue cuando todo comenzó.

...

Abrió lentamente sus ojos con pesadez. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido, en especial parte a sus extremidades. Intento moverlas pero eso no quedo en más que en un intento frustrado pues sus tobillos y muñecas parecían estar atadas... ¿atadas? El pánico le invadió por completo dándose cuenta de la horrible situación que estaba.

La habitación estaba casi por completo oscura a no ser por una lámpara que prendía y se apagaba dándolo dolor de cabeza. Pocos muebles se podían apreciar, contando en la cama en la cual estaba amarrado ¿Cómo es que estaba ahí?

—Veo que has despertado— dijo con una voz tranquila viendo que en un rincón de la habitación se encontraba aquel hombre que hace tiempo lo había "ayudado"

— ¡Suélteme!— grito desesperado.

—No creo que eso pueda suceder pequeño, si no te has dado cuenta ya eres mío— dijo como si quisiera explicar lo más obvio.

—Estás loco— dijo con desconcierto.

—No — rio un poco— no estoy loco, la psicopatía no está entre los estándares de locura, se lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, pero sinceramente no me importa....

— ¿Entonces?— pregunto sin saber que si quería o no saber la respuesta de aquel hombre.

—La verdad no lo sé— se encogió de hombros — un juego tal vez, hace mucho que hago esto.

—Mira, no te conozco pero si me dejas salir no le diré a nadie sobre esto, pero déjame ir— empezó a pedir.

—No— negó antes de salir e ignorarlo. No haría nada al menos por ahora.

....

— ¿Nos podría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo encerrado por la causa del señor Unterweger?— pregunto a lo que el chico solo levanto la mirada confundido unos minutos. Al hacerlo vio aquel hombre que parecía asesinarlo con la mirada ¿estaba bien decirlo? Se preguntaba con temor, después de todo seguía con miedo. Lo haría.

—Unos tres meses...— susurro el chico.

— ¿Puede contarnos que sucedió que paso en esos tres meses?— pregunto de nuevo viendo como el chico asentía de nuevo.

...

No habían pasado ni 12 horas cuando volvió aquel hombre. No fue tan exagerado como se veían en aquellas películas gore. Había abusado de él por primera vez. Y había dolido, vaya que había dolido. Por supuesto que no escucho sus suplicios que se detuviera, que tuviera piedad; o tal vez si lo escuchaba pero esos mismo ruegos solo incitaban a seguir hasta llegar al orgasmo. El semen en su interior hizo arder las heridas que tenía por dentro.

Sin embargo, no fue tan duro como lo fue a continuación.

Las torturas iban a variando conforme pasaba el tiempo; pasaba desde varios días sin darle comido ni agua. Abandonarlo en otros solo para azotarlo cuando veía que estaba en medio de sus propios desechos pues todo el tiempo estaba amarado aquella cama. Las violaciones eran bastante seguidos y los azotes parecían un buen acompañante para aquel hombre sádico. No hubo parte de su cuerpo que no fuera presa del tormento y dolor. En una ocasión había agarrado una navaja y en su pecho escribió un perfecta J. todavía conservaba la cicatriz.

No quería vivir en esa situación y continuamente se preguntaba cuando seria el momento en que aquel hombre se dignaría en matarlo. Tomar su vida en esos momentos era un riesgo que le hubiera gustado, sin embargo esto no parecía ser ni siquiera cercano.

Fue, en un día, cuando había cumplido dos meses de encierro que Jack entro en aquella habitación. Había esperado su tortura cotidiana, pero este no llego. En cambio este solo se acostó a su lado y se abrazó a él.

—No puedo matarte— susurro el hombre de ojos raros mientras en un gento suave acariciaba su rostro— ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?— pregunto sin recibir una respuesta— no puedo dejar de hacerte daño, pero tampoco puedo terminarlo, ya no sé qué hacer Wirt, lo siento pero tienes que seguir a mi lado, te necesito a mi lado para poder seguir vivo. Jamás me había sentido así de aferrado por alguien, todos los demás nunca me importaron y cuando me aburrían simplemente los desechaba. Pero contigo es diferente, creo que incluso te amo.

—Yo...creo que también— susurro. Ese hombre un demente y el asco que le tenía hacia que sintiera unas enormes ganas de vomitar en esos momentos que dijo esa gran mentira— también te amo Jack, puedo perdonarte todo si quieres.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— pregunto, podía oír su ilusión en su voz, una ilusión retorcida.

— ¿Por qué no? Entiendo porque lo haces, y quiero estar contigo, me gusta.

—Bien— se levantó—tenemos que celebrar eso— dijo antes se salir. Wirt solo atino a respirar hondo. Tal vez estaba arriesgando su vida- de todos modos sentía que moriría de todas formas- pero tenía un plan en su mente. Solo esperaba que se cumpliera.

...

—Yo mentí sentir algo por Jack, sentía que era la única manera de salir libre— seguía contando mientras movía sus manos de forma nerviosa— y lo logre. Tuve su confianza y me soltó, así pude escapar....

....

Vivir afuera del sótano de donde supo que estaba encerrado no era tan diferente. A pesar de que Jack era un poco "suave" los maltratos seguían cada día. Sin embargo él no se quejaba de nada, parecía totalmente sumiso ante los caprichos de aquel hombre.

Todo acabaría pensaba para darse fuerza, un día todo acabara. Y llego.

Jack tuvo que salir y tras encerrarlo dejo la casa. Tras prepararse solo tuvo que romper una ventana para salir al bosque.

Como había sucedido la primera vez que había estado en ese lugar, se había perdido y conforme pasaba el tiempo la desesperación le ganaba en todo sentido. Toda esperanza empezó a esfumarse cuando empezó a escuchar los gritos de Jack, llamándolo.

Su andar empezó acelerar a pesar de que las piernas le dolían horrores. Tengo que escapar. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Pronto comenzó a divisar la carretera y una sonrisa froto en sus labios. 

— ¡Ven aquí de inmediato!— escucho el grito de Jack pero prefirió ignorar.

Llego a la carretera que para su fortuna no era la típica casi abandonada. No tardó mucho en que lo ayudara y justo cuando subió a ese auto logro ver a Jack, quieto mirándole con odio.

...

no tenia nada que decir y tras bajar del estrado solo se quedo esperando a escuchar el resto del juicio. Culpable. Cadena perpetusa. Esas palabra solo le hacían sentir calma. Pero eso no sucedió para Jack que antes de salir hablo.

—Recuerda mis palabras Wir; jamas te desharas de mi, siempre estare contigo aunque no quieras, yo se que me amas pero solo estas confundido, ya veras el dia en que estemos juntos.

No estaba seguro si podría cumplir o no. La verdad lo veía muy probable.

Fin.


End file.
